


Unwanted company

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Scared Alec Lightwood, Spiders, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec wants to enjoy a bath and gets some unexpected company
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Unwanted company

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language (still trying and learning)

Alec came home from the Institut and went to the bathroom for shower. He was about taking the shampoo when something running in front his hand. He looked at it and started screaming.

Magnus come back home with bags. He stopped for dinner on his way home. He was about took his coat when he heard scream. „Alexander!“ Magnus is running to his boyfriend. His boyfriend was not afraid od anything. He´s literally killing demons. Unless, of course, it is not...

Magnus leans on bathroom´s door and watching his boyfriend, how he trying something to wash away by the shower hose. And Magnus is enjoying view of his boyfriend naked ass. „It was spider, wasn´t it?“ Magnus asked amused. „It isn´t funny!“ Alec turn around. „I know my dear,“ Magnus hugged Alec. „It´s okay. You have nothing to be ashamed of.“ Alec looked on the floor. „What happened to that poor guy?“

„It felt to the bath tube.“

„It didn´t want to bath alone.“

„I don´t want this kind of company!“

„You want my company?“ Magnus smiled innocently. „Always!“ Alec kissed Magnus. „Food will be cold,“ Magnus backed off. „It will wait,“ Alec continued with kissing Magnus.


End file.
